Love Never Dies
by Scars for Blood
Summary: A collection of Alice and Jasper stories. T because i don't know what will be going into this
1. Fainting

Well, the idea came to me after I fainted. Yes, you read it right, I fainted. It's never happened before. Anyway, here's the story on how Alice fainted. It's going to say Alice and Jasper from twilight but my name is Alice and my boyfriend is named Jasper. So technically, it really happened.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

"Hustle girls! Hustle!" Ms. Schultz, our P.E. teacher, yelled at us.

I groaned. This was my third lap. I was almost finished but it was getting painful.

"Hey, Alice?" said my boyfriend Jasper. He was the hottest guy at our school, captain of the football team; every guy wanted to be him and every girl wanted him. He jogged over to me. "Are you alright? You don't look good."

I smiled at him and moved my black hair out of my eyes. "Yeah, totally, I'm so good, best of felt in years." I said sarcastically as I stopped running and almost fell over muttering, "Holy shit," under my breath.

Jasper's brow furrowed. "Honestly Alice, you look sick. Are you sure you're okay?" He looked concerned.

"Jasper go back to football. I'll be fine. I did run track for 3 years." I was shooing him away with my hand.

"Yeah, well Alice that was awhile ago." He wasn't going to give up easily.

"I'll be fine." I started jogging again to show him I was fine.

He gave me one last look and nodded running back to practice.

"Alice! Come on! You can do it!" Everyone screamed when I was nearing the finish line.

I started blinking furiously, trying to see in front of me. And then, I blacked out.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"Alice? Alice. Alice, please wake up!" Someone shook me hard.

"Owwwww," I moaned.

"Someone take her to the nurse." Ms. Schultz instructed.

Without a word Jasper lifted me into his arms and started walking to the school.

"Take around the back and to the stairs. The door should be unlocked." Ms. Schultz called after us.

"Okay!" Jasper yelled back. He looked down at me. "Alice? Are you okay?"

I whimpered. "No." I had cut my knees and palms of my hands when I fell.

He looked at me sympathetically. "What happened? You seemed fine after the first two laps. You never get tired, Ali."

"I. Don't. Know. Ow."

He lifted me up higher so I could bury my head in his neck. "Well, let's start with food. What'd you have for lunch?"

"Nothing," I mumbled against his neck.

"You didn't each lunch? Alice!"

"I was busy!" I protested weakly.

"Doing what? Alice, you need to eat."

"But-"

"Alice!" He looked at me sternly, "You need to eat." He told me, softer this time.

I looked at my black shorts that were covered in dirt. "Okay."

He shifted my weight so he could hold me and still open the door. Once he successfully got me inside he set me down on a plastic hallway seat. "Stay Alice," then he kissed my cheek.

"I'm not a dog you know." I glared at him.

He smirked. "Just stay there okay? I'm going to go buy you some water and some food."

"Jasper you don't need to waste your money-"

He held up his hand. "It's my money Alice. I can do what I want with it."

So he left me sitting in that chair for a few minutes and returned with a bottle of water, two cookies, and an apple.

"Protein, sugar, and fluids. That should make you feel better." He put the food in my lap.

I just stared at it.

"Alice, is there something wrong with the food?"

I shook my head.

"Then why isn't it in your mouth?"

"I'm not hungry." I told him trying to unscrew the water bottle. He took it from my hands and in one fluid motion, it was open.

"I loosened it." I mumbled, taking it back and taking a sip, then gulping down half of it.

He chuckled. "I'm sure it'll be the same with the food Alice."

He started un-wrapping the cookies. "C'mon," he waved it in my face.

I rolled my eyes and bit into it.

"That's my girl." He put his arm around me and hugged me close. "Please. No scaring me like that again. Got it?"

I nodded trying to get to the cookie he was holding. He held it farther away. "Alice. Look at me and swear you won't do it again." His eyes were ablaze. He was serious.

"I swear. Now give me my cookie!" I tried reaching farther but he held it farther. "Alice, now say it and mean it." He told me.

I sat normally and looked at him. "I, Alice, swear I will not go to gym without eating." He smiled. "Now give me my cookie." I told him in the same serious voice I used before.

That made him crack up.

"Ugh! Jasper! I'm hungry!"

He laughed harder.

I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Aw, Ali, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you."

"Sure." I muttered.

He gave me my cookie and apple. "Eat up. After you're done I'll take you to the nurse."

So I ate. Jasper and I talked until I finished and he picked me up again and carried me to the nurse.

"Jazz?"

"Yes?"

"How come you act like I don't weigh more than a feather?"

He shrugged. "You're not heavy." He answered, simply.

He walked in silence the rest of the way. With us, it was never an uncomfortable silence. It was as if we were both thinking and we just didn't want to interrupt each others thoughts.

After we got to the nurse he laid me on a bed, as instructed. Then he kissed me on the forehead gently and promised to take me to dinner tonight.

After he left, the nurse asked if I needed anything other than some rest. I told her to call my parents and tell them Jasper would drive me home. So she left, closed the door and told me to rest.

And so I did.


	2. Faith, trust, and Pixie Dust

Hey people I decided to do a little treat since I'm leaving tomorrow and won't be able to update. Hope you all LOVE IT! And thank you Malmo722 for betaing my stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Tinkerbell.

"Alice, please don't do this to me." Jasper's eyes were pleading.

"It'll be fine." I murmured, as my lips brushed his cheek.

"Carlisle will stop you." He brushed a stray hair away from my eye.

"Jasper, you know all of us love Alice, but if she wants to leave then I won't stop her." Carlisle told him, he knew that this was my choice even though he had no idea what was coming.

We were all standing by the cliffs. Bella included. She was scared, thinking I was leaving. When in truth, I needed them to see who I really was. I had to stop lying.

"I promise your life will be the same, but different. You'll find a way to get through it." I smirked. They all thought this was something to be upset about but in fact it was the exact opposite.

"Not without you." He looked into my eyes.

"Who said I was leaving?" I asked, backing away from everyone inching closer to the edge of the cliffs.

Now we all know vampires are indestructible. I was different. I was breakable and Jasper was so overprotective. Which is the reason he needs to see I may be breakable, but I'm something no one has ever seen. Not even Carlisle.

"Alice, I can't have you leave." Bella whispered. "You're my best friend."

"Like I said, who said I was leaving?"

I was so close to the edge now.

"Alice! Don't you dare take another step back!" Jasper yelled as he reached out for me.

I smiled. "Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. Have you learned nothing in all the years you've known me? Ordering me to stop won't make me stop. And anyway, I won't die."

He lifted up a blonde eyebrow, "Oh really? This is coming from a girl who was stabbed and almost killed."

I frowned. "Jasper," I sighed and smiled at the words that I hadn't spoken since the change. "All I need is faith, trust, and," I looked back to everyone, "pixie dust." I stepped back and fell.

I could feel my self falling but I was caught by my power.

What was I?

A fairy, of course, and those words were there to save me.

And you know who gave me the power?

Jasper.

My guardian angel.


	3. THe Proposal

One shot about Alice and Jasper. Hope you all love.

I do not own Twilight.

I opened the door to the house. Well, okay it's not a house it's more like a mansion, a beautiful, glass mansion.

"Hey, hey people." I said, coming into view of the living room.

Carlisle was reading a book, as always. Esme was cleaning. Edward was sitting with Bella watching T.V. Rosalie was flipping through a fashion magazine while Emmett played with her hair. I pulled my camera out of my bag and snapped a photo. Everyone's' head snapped up at the flash.

"Memory card $20, Camera $350, the look on your faces... priceless." I said, smiling and shaking the camera.

Edward got up and stole the camera. "If you don't mind I think I'll use this."

I cocked my head to the side. "Do I wanna know?"

He smiled. "No, probably not. It's a surprise."

"So where's Jasper?" I asked. "I have a surprise for him." I said, holding up the bag I got.

"Home!" Jasper yelled coming through the garage to the living room.

"Hey!" I threw my arms around his neck and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

He chuckled. "Hello love."

"I got you something." I said holding up the bag. "Happy two year anniversary."

He smiled. "Okay Alice. Hit me."

I giggled as I reached in the bag. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

He did as told and I dropped the keys in his hand.

"Okay, open it."

Again he did as told and looked in his hand.

"Keys?" he asked, sceptically.

"To your new motorcycle! I saw you look at it every time we passed by the dealership. It's the blue one right?" I asked.

He nodded. "Thank you, Alice." He kissed me again but this kiss lasted a little longer. "Now for your present." He said handing me a black box.

"Oh Jazz you shouldn't have."

"But I did. This is part one of two. Go upstairs and open it, put it on and come back down."

I nodded. "Okay." I went upstairs and opened the box. There was a Flocked polka dot strapless net black and white cocktail dress, a white LilyB bridle shoe, and white jade chandler earrings. I put on the ensemble and walked downstairs just as a camera flash went off.

I laughed, "Is that what you wanted to use my camera for Edward?"

He shrugged. "And other unmentionables."

"I don't want to know." I said shaking my head trying to get the image of Edward and Bella out of my head. "So why I am dressed up?"

"You're always dressed up Alice." Bella said from the other room.

"Okay," I rolled my eyes. "Why have you dressed me up?" I motioned towards Jasper.

"Because it's for the second part of the present." Jasper said pulling me to his chest.

I smiled against his chest.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"You look even better than I imagined in the outfit." he whispered, his voice husky in my ear.

I shuddered against his cold breath. He kissed my neck.

"Well are you going to give her the present or not, brother? I am not a patient person." Emmett said, tapping his foot standing against the door frame.

"Yes Emmett. I remember your wedding day? You all but ran down the isle once Rosalie had said 'I do'." I said to him.

I stepped away from Jasper. "Okay, I'm ready."

He smiled at me as he knelt down on one knee. "Alice, I remember the first day we met.

I instantly fell in love with you. Ever since then we were friends... Two years ago today we have been together and now we're at this stage." He pulled out a black velvet box and took a deep breath. He looked up at me through his lashes. "Mary Alice Brandon, will you marry me?"

I was so astonished. I couldn't speak. I could only nod as my mouth opened and closed like I was a fish out of water.

"Yes?" He asked.

"YES!" I screamed kissing him full on with the most passion I had ever felt in our relationship.

He laughed. "Alice you want the ring on your finger don't you?" He mumbled against my lips.

I stepped away and gave him my left hand. He slipped the ring on my finger. It was beautiful. The ring was white gold and the band was lined with little diamonds. The diamond itself was in the shape of a heart and more tiny diamonds surrounded it. The ring was totally me and it made my heart swell that he knew me that well.

"Why don't we go celebrate?" He asked me.

"We can but can I go show Rose and Bells?"

He smacked his head like he just remembered something. "Right! You girls have to giggle and things. Go." He pulled me close. "Make 'em jealous." Then he kissed my forehead and let me go.

I ran across the room and showed them. They saw it and started squealing and jumping. I joined in and soon we sounded like a bunch a chipmunks fighting over an acorn.

Esme came over and looked at the ring and hugged me. "Congratulations Alice." She joined in and we went right back to squealing and jumping.

"Alright my little pixie, calm down. I can't take you to dinner if you start jumping up and down like that." He said, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder.


	4. Only Hope

This is a little one shot about Alice and Jasper because I just got the song Only Hope by Mandy Moore.

Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song Only Hope. I just love both.

"Jasper and I met during high school. We were both in the drama club and our school was putting on the stage production of _A Walk to Remember_." I lowered my head and laughed a sharp laugh and then looked up to the church filled with tear filled eyes. "It was so ridiculous we were putting on a play about a movie about a play based on a book. He was casted as Landon and I got the role of Jamie." I smiled as the tears began to swell in my eyes. "The first scene we ever rehearsed was when he told me I was beautiful and to sing to him and by the time the play debuted when he told me I was beautiful he really meant it. I sung _Only Hope_ I began to cry, both because my character called for it but also because I had obtained the love a man that I thought was so far out of my league.

"Of course, people cry when they're happy but also when they are sad and I cry now because I'm sad Jasper is gone. That he had to die in the war, but I also cry because I'm happy. I know that he will always be with me, in my heart. Watching over not only me but everyone he loved." I wiped the tears that were falling from my eyes and I nodded towards the pianist. "This is the song Jasper and I fell in love to… our only hope."

I cleared my throat and started once the right notes were present.

"There's a song that's inside of my soul

It's the one that I've tried... to write over and over again.

I'm awake in the infinite cold.

But you sing to me over and over and over again,

So I lay my head back down...

and I lift my hands and pray.

To be only yours I pray,

To be only yours

I know now.

You're my only hope.

Sing to me the song of the stars.

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.

When it feels like my dreams...

so far.

Sing to me the plans that you have for me over again.

So I lay my head back down...

and I lift my hands and pray.

To be only yours I pray,

To be only yours

I know now.

You're my only hope.

I give you my destiny.

I'm giving you all of me.

I want your symphony,

Singing in all of I am.

At the top of my lungs.

I'm giving it back.

So I lay my head back down...

and I lift my hands and pray.

To be only yours I pray,

To be only yours I pray,

to be only yours I know now,

you're my only hope."

The words he spoke echoed through my head.

"Jamie saved my life. I'll always miss her. But her love is like the wind. I can't see it... but I can feel it."

A single tear escaped my eye.


End file.
